An Envious Obsession
by freakofnatureproductions
Summary: For young William, his cosplay of Envy was meant to be his best yet. But maybe a little too good for a certain fan girl who mistakes him for the real thing. A Halloween story of kidnap, murder and suspense.


An Envious Obsession

Will looked around, trying to get his bearings. As his vision began to return, he looked around. A dark room was his current location, a door infront of him that was closed and a few cardboard boxes taped up. The next thing that hit him was a pain, a discomfort down both of his arms, which were bear due to his getup. The cold feeling of metal was wrapped around his wrists and as he moved them, the jingle of chains echoed.

"Oh god damn it"

He said to himself. He shivered slightly, his cosplay was a revealing one at that.

"Okay, just stay calm and try and figure out what happened."

He thought to himself.

He'd remembered going to Ame-Con, by himself because the rest of his friends weren't really into that kind of thing, and those that were didn't really like the idea of cosplay. He'd spent a lot of time and effort on this one, he felt he wanted to do one of his favourite characters justice. So his Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist which was what he considered his crowning achievement in DIY cosplay. He decided to enter the Cosplay competition and though he wasn't really set on winning it, he had! Having beat an Alucard from Hellsing, Sasuke from Naruto and Ash from Black Butler. Will also prides himself in impersonating Wendy Powell's voice for Envy, as he is a would be voice actor and has been asked to be Envy in many fandubs. He'd clearly remembered being given the award and had gone to the toilet. The last thing he remembered was coming out of the room and finding a small, pale looking woman in a Karin cosplay from Naruto. She'd complimented him on winning and asked for him to follow her. She'd lead him into the car park and then….nothing.

Now here he is, chained up, disorientated and fearing the worse. He desperately tried to tug at his manacles to no avail. He hung his head, letting the hair of the felt wig brush against his face. Thoughts of death or even worse went through his head. His head raised as he heard footsteps approaching. He thought maybe someone had come to help. The door opened to reveal….the Karin cosplayer. She had a delighted yet malicious grin on her face. She walked up slowly to Will.

"Oh Envy, your awake. That's good. I thought I used too much chloroform. Thought I may have done some damage to my poor little Homunculi."

She grinned. Will began tugging on the binds again, for some unknown reason he couldn't form words, the fear that had come across him was probably the reason. The Karin woman had walked up to him and knelt down, her black stockings brushing against his exposed legs. Will now regretted wearing the skort. She took off her glasses and put them down. Then she leaned forwards to his face, Will began to sweat as he tried to move away, but between the manacles and wall directly behind his head, he was screwed.

"Oh Envy, don't be afraid. Your safe here, away from those Alchemists. They won't be hurting you again."

She said as she moved closer to his face.

"Oh my god this girl's demented! She thinks I'm the real Envy! Oh god, oh shit! What happens when she finds out?! This psycho bitch is going to kill me I know it!"

He thought to himself, beginning to involuntarily tremble. The fan girl then began to reach into her bra.

"Fuck me what's she doing now?!"

She pulled out some lipstick and used it on her own lips, which made Will breath a sigh of relief. She then got up and moved towards one of the boxes. She ripped the tape off and opened it, plunging her hand into it. Will lifted up his head, trying to get a glimpse of what's inside. The fan girl pulled out some printed pictures of Envy, ripped out Manga pages, drawings and a small voodoo like doll.

"What do you think Envy? It took me a while to get all this. But I know it was worth it."

She held up the doll, the freaky looking, demented doll.

"Do you like this one as well? This took me years to do. I used my own hair for it too. Plucked each out every day. Every single day. That's how much I love you Envy."

She smiled as her head tilted slightly.

"I was wrong, she's not psychotic, she's damn right demented!"

She held the doll up to him.

"Do you like it Envy? I hope you do. I filled it with some of my own blood. I know it's not Homunculus blood but….well, I wanted it to be as real as possible. Sometimes I wish I could skin myself and rip out my eyes. But they'll never be as pretty as yours."

Will felt slightly ill. He tried to open his mouth and say something but between the fear and worry, he kept silent.

"Envy, please say you love it. I'll kill myself if you don't."

She pleaded.

William nodded franticly. She smiled and put the doll down.

"Your very quiet Envy. Why don't you say something?"

Will's throat dried up suddenly. He let out a loud hard gulp.

"Envy…."

She began, batting her eyelids.

"…Do I look pretty? Do you find me sexy?"

Will strained his vocal chords, this would have to be the single most desperate moment of his life and it all depends on his Wendy Powell impression! He opened his mouth and let out a tiny…

"Yes…..I do."

The fan girl grinned joyfully and ran up to him, jumping onto his legs. Will let out a grunt of pain as the fan girl began to unzip her violet shirt and began to undo her shorts.

"I want you Envy! I want you inside of me right now!"

She screamed at the top of her voice. Will scrunched up his eyes, trying to convince himself to wake up from this nightmare! As the fan girl was about to take off her black shorts, a voice came from above them, from behind a closed door.

"What's all the noise about? Look dinners on the table and we're not going to wait for you!"

The fan girl groaned and began to button up her shirt.

"Shit. Well in that case I'll be back soon Envy."

She said. Will began to struggle again, kicking out his legs.

"Oh you don't want me to go? Well I'll be back soon. And if you want your legs dealing with you only had to ask!"

She ran off, zipping up her fly on her shorts and grabbed a roll of tape. She ran over and began to tape up his legs. All the while he grunted and moaned. The sensation of the tape on his bear skin was very unpleasant. She then leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I'll be back soon. Don't make a lot of noise okay? Otherwise my parents will tell the military and they'll come for you! I'll give up my life for you Envy!"

She then ran off, adjusting her stockings. She slammed the door closed.

Will groaned and tried to struggle again. However, the binds were way too tight. This bitch knew what she was doing! He looked over to his right, he hadn't noticed before but there were a collection of images, printed and stuck to the wall. One of them consisted of the fan girl dressed as what he thought was Konan, with a lip pierce that the mark of it remains on the fan girls lips. Next to her was a Pain cosplayer, tied up and struggling. There was a red cross over it, it looked like it was written in blood. A newspaper cutting that read:

"Teenager's body recovered from lake"

The image was of the same person, only as a corpse. The rotted Akatsuki cloak still remained on his body as did the piercing, only these looked genuine.

"Oh fuck me! She really is going to kill me!"

He thought and tried again to struggle.

After several minutes of struggling, his heart damn near jumped out of his chest. The fan girl reappeared, having taken off her wig to reveal short tomboyish hair. He stopped struggling and looked up at her.

"Now, where were we my sexy one?"

She asked playfully.

Will's panic resumed just as worse. He gave one last look at the paper cutting. The fan girl looked over.

"Oh yeah. Pain. While I was in my Naruto phase. Well, he was a liar, an impostor. A fake. I hate fakes. I'd rather have my real pain. But that doesn't matter now, because I have you!"

Will began panting.

"Oh you look a little tense dear".

"Oh you think!"

Will yelled in his head.

The fan girl unzipped her shirt again and kneeled down on his bound legs. She ran her hands up his legs and up to his skort. She began to get dangerously close to his manhood.

"Oh Envy, your so sexy…."

Will struggled again. Suddenly, his wig began to droop. The fan girl looked up, her face beginning to change.

"I'm not Envy! Fuck sake I'm not Envy!"

Will yelled, he immediately regretted it as the fan girl began to shake.

"Not….Envy….?"

Will nodded and shook off his wig, revealing medium length brown hair. The fan girl's face changed colour. She put his wig back on.

"Not…"

Will began to shake.

The fan girl screamed as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"How dare you impersonate my Envy! I'll fucking kill you!"

Will gasped and raised his shoulders, trying to stop her grip.

"Help! Fucking help!"

He yelled, gasping franticly for air. The fan girl tightened her grip. Suddenly the doors burst open from above and two people ran down. The two people would seem to be her parents. The man pushed the fan girl away while the woman came to the aid of Will.

"Oh dear god are you okay?"

She asked as Will nodded, coughing and wheezing. The woman began to unbind his legs, the feel of the tape coming off hurt but equally came as a relief.

"Ughh….Thank you, thank you so much."

He thanked, weeping slightly. The woman wiped his face.

"Hey it's okay."

She turned to her husband who had pinned their daughter down.

"Hank, do you know where she keeps the key?"

The man looked down to her daughter.

"You heard your mother, where is it?!"

He snapped. The fan girl shook her head.

"Fuck off, he's mine and he's gonna die for what he did!"

The man slapped the fan girl as the key appeared from between her boobs. He snatched it and threw it to his wife who began to free Will.

"She killed them, those people who had been murdered, look!"

He gestured to the images of the Pain cosplayer.

"Oh my god….Hank, I'm going to call the police!"

She said as she received a nod from her husband.

The police cars and ambulance arrived promptly as Will was in the back being wrapped in a silver blanket. The wife approached him.

"Your parents are going to be here soon so theirs no need to worry now. I'm so sorry for what's happened to you. It's our fault really, we didn't even know."

Will took off the wig and head band and rubbed his face.

"It's alright, really. I'm just glad the parents of those people can rest easier now they know who was the murderer."

The wife nodded. Will took out a folded sheet of paper from the skort pocket.

"Fat lot of good this cosplay award did for me eh?"

He said as he threw it to the ground. The paper blew away until it reached the feet of the handcuffed fan girl. She looked down at the name. William Eric.

"William….Elric…That fucking liar."

Goodnight fan boys and fan girls, goodnight to you all. And just remember, envy is a deadly sin. Deadly.


End file.
